tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Casey Jones vs. the Underworld
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Casey Jones vs. the Underworld ("Casey Jones gegen die Unterwelt") ist die 66. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 14. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|220px|Enter: Hun!Während New York City nach dem Ende der Kraang-Invasion allmählich wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren versucht, macht Casey indessen in seinem Kriegstagebuch seiner Unzufriedenheit darüber Luft, dass er in der entscheidenden Schlacht - anders als die Turtles - keine wichtige Rolle hatte spielen dürfen. Um sein Selbstwertgefühl wieder aufzubauen, macht er sich nochmals in der nächtlichen Stadt auf der Suche nach Ärger, den er persönlich bereinigen darf. Da kommt es ihm recht, dass die Purple Dragons gerade einen Bankeinbruch verüben, und er vermöbelt die Bande. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen haben die Dragons nun einen neuen Anführer namens Hun - und dieser ist Casey im Zweikampf derart überlegen, dass der junge Vigilant sich am Ende durch einen Volltreffer mit seinem eigenen Hockeypuck außerstande sieht, die Purple Dragons aufzuhalten, als die Polizei schließlich anrückt. thumb|220px|Zum Spott seiner FreundeZur gleichen Zeit kehren die Turtles und Splinter wieder in ihr verwüstetes Heim zurück und beginnen dort mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Als Casey wenig später zu ihnen stößt und ihnen gestehen muss, dass er sich eine Niederlage gegen die Purple Dragons einkassiert hat (ohne ihnen jedoch die genauen Gründe zu nennen), erntet er von seinen Freunden nur Spott und Hohn und zieht frustriert wieder auf Patrouille. Doch ehe er sich daran machen kann, die Purple Dragons aufzuspüren, sieht er unter sich ein großes Kontingent des Foot Clans - angeführt vom Shredder höchstpersönlich! - die Straße entlangziehen und beschließt ihnen zu folgen. thumb|left|220px|Nur etwas GeschäftlichesIn einem italienischen Restaurant posiert Casey als Kellner und wird dabei Zeuge eines Gipfeltreffens zwischen dem Shredder und dem Kopf der örtlichen Mafia, Don Vizioso. Der Shredder "überredet" Vizioso dazu, sich dem Foot Clan unterzuordnen; doch gerade als sie über eine Lieferung von Chemikalien für ein "Projekt" des Shredders zu reden beginnen, kommt jener ihrem heimlichen Belauscher auf die Spur. Casey aber kann den Shredder (der ihn nicht kennt) gerade noch überzeugen, dass er harmlos sei, und kann so mit knapper Not einer Exekution entrinnen. Casey ruft sogleich Raphael an, dem die Abwechslung von den harten Aufräumarbeiten gerade recht kommt. thumb|220px|Streit unter FreundenSpäter an den Docks belauert Casey Rahzar und Fishface dabei, wie sie eine Lieferung der Firma Auman Chemicals überfallen. Er greift die beiden Schurken spontan an, doch nach der ersten Überraschung beginnen die beiden schnell die Oberhand gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Raphael kann Casey in letzter Sekunde aus dieser Bedrouille raushauen und zusammen mit der zurückeroberten Ladung verschwinden; doch noch während sie in den nächsten Kanaleinstieg verschwinden wollen, beginnen die Spannungen des Tages zwischen ihnen sich langsam zu einem handfesten Streit über Caseys Hitzköpfigkeit auszuweiten. Am Ende dieser Konfrontation macht sich Casey ungeachtet Raphaels Warnungen erneut im Alleingang auf, um sich den Shredder selbst vorzuknöpfen. thumb|left|220px|Das Ziel des ShreddersIm Hauptquartier des Foot Clans erhält der Shredder in der Zwischenzeit von Hun und den Purple Dragons eine weitere Lieferung der von ihm gesuchten Chemikalien, die er zur Wiederherstellung von Karai in ihre menschliche Form zu verwenden gedenkt. Um ihm noch mehr von der Substanz zu verschaffen, schlägt Hun ihm vor, gleich die Fabrik, aus der die Chemikalien stammen, in Besitz zu nehmen; ein Vorschlag, auf den der Shredder sofort eingeht. Jedoch belauscht Casey heimlich das Gespräch, und auch die Turtles kommen unabhängig davon durch das neue Objekt von Michelangelos Heißhunger dem Ursprung der Chemikalien auf die Spur - und so bahnt sich eine weitere Kollision zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien an... thumb|220px|Das Rematch mit HunSpäter, in Auman Chemicals, zeigt sich der Shredder zufrieden mit der Anlage und gestattet Hun auf dessen Wunsch hin, die Leitung der Fabrik zu übernehmen, als Casey auftaucht und versucht, den Shredder zu erledigen. Doch der Shredder bietet ihm mit Leichtigkeit die Stirn und bereitet sich darauf vor, Casey den Lebensfaden zu durchtrennen. Das rechtzeitige Eintreffen der Turtles durchkreuzt diese böse Absicht im letzten Augenblick; es kommt zum allgemeinen Schlagabtausch zwischen ihnen und dem Foot, und im Verlauf dieser Konfrontation bekommt Casey (zu seinem äußersten Missfallen) es wieder einmal mit Hun zu tun, dem er wiederum nur schwer etwas entgegensetzen kann. thumb|left|220px|Alles nur (für) KäseInzwischen gerät Donatello bei seinem Gefecht gegen Fishface in einen Lagerraum für die Zutaten der Snacks, die von Auman Chemicals hergestellt werden. Sofort kommt er auf die Idee, die Chemikalien, die der Shredder ja so dringend haben will, mithilfe dieser Zutaten zu kontaminieren. Aber sein Versuch, dies persönlich zustande zu bringen, wird von Fishface vereitelt, und die Packung mit den Zusatzstoffen gerät im Laufe des Gefechts in Caseys Nähe. Casey bietet sein ganzes Geschick auf und schafft es, das Päckchen mit einem gezielten Schlag an seinen Gegnern vorbei in den Synthetisierungskessel zu befördern. Die bereits aufbereiteten Chemikalien vermischen sich mit den Zusatzstoffen und gehen hoch, so dass wenigstens diese Ladung dem Shredder verloren geht; doch das hält den Schurken nicht davon ab, die Fabrik baldestmöglich wieder neu in Betrieb nehmen zu lassen. thumb|220px|Eine erschreckende NeuigkeitWährend die Turtles und Casey sich später im Versteck vor dem Fernseher entspannen, hat Casey ob seines heutigen Sieges wieder sein Selbstvertrauen - und seinen Übermut - wiedergewonnen. Doch gleich darauf erscheint Donatello, der in seinem Labor die Chemikalie aus Auman untersucht hat, mit einer alarmierenden Nachricht: Es handelt sich bei dem Gemisch um eine Gedankenkontrollformel! Und was diese Substanz in den Händen des Shredders ausrichten könnte, eröffnet eine schreckliche neue Dimension des Terrors durch den Foot Clan... Zitate *'Casey': Das war knapp! Zu knapp! Oh Mann, mein Herz klopft so rasend!! - DAS WAR SO COOL!!! *'Casey': Die Klasse heißt Schmerz 101. Ihr Lehrer ist Casey Jones. Rahzar: Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Kleiner? *thumb|240px|"Gesunde" ErnährungDonatello: Nun, ich bin ratlos. Ich habe keine idee, was das für 'ne Chemikalie ist. Es basiert nicht auf Mutagen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich explosiv. Es ist nur so: Wir haben Stockmans Labor gesehen. Er besitzt nicht die Ausrüstung für die Synthetisierung dieser Chemikalien - nur für Mutagen. Michelangelo: [mit vollem Mund] Was für ein Ort hätte denn so 'ne Ausrüstung? Leonardo: Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund! Und ausgerechnet Käsekugeln? Weißt du denn überhaupt, was da drin ist?! Michelangelo: Ist alles Natur, Bro! "DN-angereicherte Maisschoten, hydrogenetisches Sterodextron, rote Farbe 42..." - Hmm! - "... trinikulanisiertes..." Wooow! Donatello: [erschrocken] Das ist nicht alles Natur, Mikey. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es vielleicht leicht radioaktiv. [Michelangelo futtert ungehindert weiter] *'Casey': Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! [Der Shredder zerschlägt ihm seine Schläger] Casey: Okay, vielleicht habe ich ein klein wenig Angst vor dir. *'Donatello': Einen Moment! Chemikalien?! Das muss das Lager für die Zusatzstoffe für Mikeys Käsesnacks sein! - Wenn ich Shredders Chemikalien kontaminieren könnte... [enthusiastisch] Ooh, Donatello, ich liebe dein Genie. Fishface: [lacht] Was machst du da, Turtle? Selbstgespräche führen wie ein Spinner!? Trivia *In dieser Serie hat die Plastikpalme "Binky" einen Kurzauftritt als Bestandteil einer Schüssel für Räucherstäbchen auf Splinters Hausaltar. *Der Satz "Die Klasse heißt Schmerz 101. Ihr Lehrer ist Casey Jones" ("The Class is Pain 101. Your instructor is Casey Jones"; siehe Zitate) entstammt dem Dialog der ersten Begegnung zwischen Raphael und Casey im 1990iger Live Action-Film. *Der Name der Chemiefabrik Auman Chemicals ist ein Verweis an Brandon Auman, einem Drehbuchautor dieser Serie. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)